Wild Ride
by SpilledInc
Summary: Takes place after 'When Love Takes Over Pt. 2'. Fiona was sent to rehab leaving Adam with a broken heart and a few harsh words. What will happen when they see each other again? Fiona&Adam.
1. Chapter 1

**Fiona's POV**

"Make him leave. I never want to see him again."

I avoid looking back at him, knowing the pain I just inflicted on him. The tears sting my eyes as I begin walking away. This is so not happening right now.

"We just want to talk to you," I hear Holly J comment behind me before turning my head away. Talk? Seriously? My life is literally in pieces at this moment, do I really need the interrogation?

At least Adam left when I wanted him to.

_Adam._

He did this. He made me drink. He brought me here. He just had to waltz into my life and act like the sweetest guy in the world.

What am I talking about? He didn't do anything wrong. It's not his fault I was drawn to him. There's just something about him that's different…something…special. No, I'm not talking about him being transgender. He just….likes me for who I am. He actually listens to me, and I mean really listens. Not like the typical guy who pretends to care just so he can try to get something from me. Not even Holly J listens the way he does. Why, though? What's so good about crazy-drunk-delusional-brother kissing Fiona Coyne?

"Fiona….honey…?" my mother's cautious guilty voice breaks into my thoughts. I know that voice so well. She used it when she finally realized I didn't make up Bobby's abuse. Now it's because she's locking me up in rehab.

I send a glare at her from the corner of my eyes as she and Holly J guide me to sit down. Ugh this room is so dull. Apparently they don't have an interior designer.

"Hey, I'm going to go get you some stuff, okay sweetie?" Holly J says before standing up and giving my mother and I an apologetic look before leaving us alone with Dr. Unfashionable.

My mom slides an arm around me as to comfort me, but how can I be comfortable? The last time I was in this situation…

"Fiona….please. Tell me what's wrong?" my mom says, tears in her eyes. I swallow hard as tears of my own begin to build. My chest starts feeling heavy as I look over to my mom, knowing that this discussion is inevitable.

"We want to help you." I hear my mom add in quietly. I nod slowly before taking a deep breath and opening my mouth slowly.

"Last year…." I began. Everything starts sinking in deeper. I'm really in rehab.

_Rehab. This is going to be a very long month…_

**_A/N: This is my first fanfic ever, so feedback is much appreciated. Sorry for this chapter being so short, I promise the others will be longer. What do you guys think the future of Fiona and Adam is?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Adam's POV**

"Make him leave. I never want to see him again."

Her words cause my heart to shatter instantly. She never wants to see me again. I, Adam Torres, have just driven away one of the most amazing girls alive. Now, to Princess Fiona, I'm just another vile Prince.

I nod shortly before clenching my jaw. I speak calmly, though my voice is on the brink of cracking with pain.

"I'll leave…"

She wont even look at me now. I disgust her. I….betrayed her.

I feel as if someone ripped my heart out of my chest. Fiona Coyne, the most popular, gorgeous girl at Degrassi, hates me. I knew I was far out of her league, but she was always so nice to me, she didn't judge me. She genuinely cared about me. I ruined that, and it's killing me.

I bite back the urge to break down as I stop in the middle of the sidewalk outside the building. I turn my head towards the busy afternoon street watching the traffic zip by me. What if I just stepped in the middle of the road right now? Would there be anymore pain? Fiona would never have to see me again, and my family wont have to worry about _Adam_ anymore.

My thoughts are broken from a loud buzzing coming from inside my pants pocket. I reach for my phone and sigh; 1 new text message.

Eli G.

-_Hey Adam. You, me, Clare at The Dot? Haven't seen you today.-_

I squint away then look back to my phone replying a simple "_sure" a_nd shoving my phone back in my pocket. I really don't want to talk about it, I'd rather just crawl under a rock right now. What am I going to say? "Hey guys, turns out she does have to drink to like me!" Or maybe a "Hey guess what? Fiona hates me." I cringe at those words.

I stop just before entering The Dot and look around. I could probably make a run for it right now. I shake my head and proceed through the doors immediately spotting the lovebirds engaged in a conversation.

"Hey! There's our third wheel!" Eli smirks towards me before it quickly faded away. I must look as bad as I feel.

"Adam? Are you okay?" Clare's concerned eyes follow me as I plop myself down at the table.

"…Fiona is in rehab.." I explain while staring down at the table. I was sure it wouldn't take them long to piece everything together with Fiona's drinking issue.

"…Oh.." I hear Clare shift uncomfortable in her seat while looking to Eli. The loud screeching of a chair startles me as I look up to see Eli walking towards the front counter.

" I..I took her to the intervention." I bite my lip closing my eyes. I could feel Clare's sorrowful look watch me. The last time she saw me this distraught was when Gracie made an appearance.

"Pie?… Come on it'll make you feel better." I hear Eli set the plate down in front of me before returning to his seat. How can I eat anything right now?

"Fiona said she never wants to see me again." Even I could hear the pain in my voice.

"She wasn't thinking straight." Eli attempts to reassure me.

"She'll change her mind." Clare nods adding to Eli's optimism.

How can they be so sure? She couldn't even look at me. I let her down.

I stand up shaking my head. I have to get out of here. I don't know where I'm going I just need to be alone, I need to think.

"Where are you going?" Eli questions me. I know he's concerned but I can't be here.

"To wallow in self-pity." I remark somewhat coldly. They don't need to watch me while I'm in pain. They have each other. I reach for the door, lost in my own thoughts, when a certain redhead walks in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Holly J's POV**

Wow Fi, have enough bottles of champagne? She has enough for a New Years party downtown. She definitely needed the intervention.

I perk my eyebrow and walk over towards the vanity table, finding a purple polo shirt and slacks. A grade 10 uniform? Oh right, Adam was here, he had been wearing Declan's clothes. I knew that suit looked familiar.

I roll my eyes and begin pulling clothes from her closet and drawers into her couture bag. I swear, Miss Coyne has more clothes than a mall.

I eye the room, looking for anything else she might want to have with her. Next to a crystal vase of white roses was a small notebook. Those must be the flowers Fiona mentioned him sending her. Such a sweet guy, he must have really liked her. I feel so horrible for the way everything went down today. He did a good thing by bringing her, as hard as it was.

I grab the notebook realizing it was probably one of her journals she uses for her fashion ideas. When I picked it up, a folded piece of paper floated to the ground. I kneel down to retrieve it. I feel dizzy and balance myself using the chair. Ugh, another headache.

I started to unfold the paper then paused for a moment. This is private, should I really look at this? It could be important though, it might mention something about her drinking.

I finish unfolding it and start reading the neat cursive handwriting. She wrote this about someone but she doesn't say who. Wait. _Adam_. This has to be about him, it would explain so much. She really does like him. I have to find him and show him.

I pull out my phone and begin searching my contacts for his number. Crap, I'll just call Drew, he should know where he is I guess.

"Hello?" He answered after a few rings.

"Yeah, Drew it's Holly J. Is Adam there by any chance?"

"Uh no he's not. Why?" I could hear that he was curious as to why I'd be contacting his brother.

"I have something of his. I was hoping to catch him before I have to go to work." I replied casually. I mean it's not like I was lying.

"Oh. He's probably hanging out at The Dot with Clare and Eli."

"Okay, thanks." I thanked him before putting my phone back in my purse, and headed towards The Dot.

By the time I got to The Dot, I saw Adam opening the door to leave. I had barely caught him in time. Poor guy, he looked really hurt. I hope this helps him.

"Hey, I called your house. Your brother said you were here." I told him as I walked inside.

"How is she?" he asked immediately. It was sweet how much he cared about her. I had to be honest though.

"She's mad. At all of us." I said making my way to a table.

"But mostly me." He added. Her words really did get to him. I knew Fi though. She's just in a difficult place right now.

"Listen, I've been in the dog-house with Miss Coyne before. She'll get over it." I assured him.

"Maybe." he replied, doubtful.

"Definitely." I told him. Fi never held grudges. Not over something like this. I reaches for the bag to pull out the page. Should I be giving this to him?

"When I went to her condo to pack for rehab," I held it out him "I found this. I think it's a page from her journal. She'd kill me if I gave this to you, but…after all you've done.." He took it and started examining it. I took this as my chance to leave and let him think about it.

**Fiona's Journal Entry**

_You've just left and I can't stop thinking about you. Your face…Your voice…Your touch. How you listen to me the way no one else does. How it's easier to be with you than not. How when we're together I never want it to end. It'd be easier if I didn't feel this way. 'Cause there are a million reasons why we shouldn't work. But even though I know that, I really, really, hope that we will._


	4. Chapter 4

**Fiona's POV**

_A month and a half later…_

Five more minutes until I find out if Dr. Unfashionable feels I'm stable enough to leave. Apparently I have to present a speech about my problem and how I'm going to fix it. Let's just say I'm not the greatest at opening up to a room full of people. I think I'm finally getting better though.

"Good luck, honey." I smiled nervously at my mom as she left to meet up with Holly J.

I started walking down the hallway thinking about how long it seemed since I first got here. At first I was angry, but now I'm thankful. When Adam brought me here-. I froze in the middle of the hall. _Adam. _What was I going to say to him at school? I was so cold to him, I doubt he'll even want to talk to me. Still, I owe him an apology for everything I put him through.

I sighed peeking through the window. About a minute until I'm up, and here I am thinking about a guy. I've thought a lot about him while being here, like if he was still hurt, if he found a princess that deserved him.

"You're up Fiona" Dr. Unfashionable smiled at me while guiding me into the room. Here goes nothing. I took a deep breath before looking over to my mom and Holly J.

"Over a month ago I was brought here because my family and friends were worried about me. I used to have a drink every now and then to unwind and relax, but every now and then turned into every day. I was completely out of control but I never wanted to admit it. I didn't want help, I just wanted the pain to stop. After coming here I've realized this is my reality check. I'm an addict, and I pledge to work at it every day."

I exhaled as my small audience applauded and began making my way to my seat. My mom brushed the hair from my face and smiled.

"I'm so proud of you" She looked sincere. I look to my left and saw Holly J smile and nod at me. She's been so sick lately, yet she's still here to support me. I never completely understood why Declan let her slip away, they would have been perfect for each other. I know I wasn't exactly her biggest fan when I met her, but she's become my best friend, and I still have hope she'll be my sister-in-law. Once I'm we're done here, I wanted to ask her if she's seen or heard from Adam. I'd ask Clare or Eli, but I don't exactly think they're fond of me right now.

"Miss Coyne, I wanted to congratulate you on your personal growth. I feel this program has helped you find your way back on track, and that you're ready to leave here with a fresh start. However, I'd still like to meet with you once a week to see where you're at. Do you have any questions?"

I looked towards Dr. Unfashionable and smiled grabbing my purse, "Thank you."

She simply smiled and nodded as I danced my way out into the hallway, finally free. The sharp ringing of my moms cell phone cut into the moment as Holly J and I watched her walk off to take her oh-so-important call.

"So, how does it feel to be free again?" Holly J asked.

"Amazing! I'm in dire need of shopping, and I'm headed back to the one and only Degrassi." I replied feeling the most chipper I've felt for a long time.

"Fiona Coyne, excited for school? Wow." Holly J look over at me while walking.

"You have no idea how much I missed it." I sighed.

"Even the dress code?" Holly J looked at me quizzically.

"I can always accessorize!" I replied after remembering the hideous uniforms.

We continued walking into the lobby as Holly J began filling me in on things I missed while away, but still nothing about Adam. My curiosity gets the best of me.

"Hey…have you talked to Adam since…you know?" I played with my fingers walking slower.

"Oh. Well he'd ask how you were at school, I guess" She sounded like she was keeping something from me, but then again maybe she just isn't feeling well. Then her words sunk in. He worried about me, even after the way I treated him. Part of me wanted to smile at his sweetness, but I bit my lip instead.

"Why?" she added, watching me get lost in my own thoughts.

"I wanted to apologize to him...for what I said. Do you think I should or just let him be?" I asked.

"Well that depends. Do you still want to be….whatever you guys were before, or do you want to move on and let it be in the past?" Damned it Holly J, you just had to complicate the question.

"I don't know." I said a bit too quickly. She started to open her mouth to say something when my mom speed-walked towards us. She had a serious look on her face, and I wasn't too thrilled to learn the latest Coyne Family drama.

"The court case against Bobby was moved up to next week." she blurted.

My stomach immediately plummeted to the floor. Bobby Beckonridge wrecked my life, and the moment I come to terms with everything, he's back in the picture. I have sit in the same room as the guy who hit me and threw me down the stairs. Worst of all, I had to sit and watch him act innocent, as if I made everything up. I felt like throwing up.

I started walking out the doors, fighting against my tears. I heard my mom following after me, and Holly J wasn't far behind.

"Honey, I know you don't want to do this, but the sooner he faces justice, the better." she called after me before putting her hand on my back.

Just when I thought things would be getting better, they start to crumble all over again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Adam's POV**

"I don't get it Adam. Everything used to be chill and now it's like he's lost his mind. Do you get what I mean?" Clare ranted on about her latest chapter with her knight in black eyeliner.

"Have you told him this?" I asked. I noticed Eli had been a little off lately, like he was paranoid or something.

"And risk having him slit my throat and drink my blood?" She looked at me wide-eyed. Part of me wanted to laugh, but I realized she was legit scared.

"He said that?" I raised my eyebrows.

"He wrote it as his story ending. Supposedly it's 'all about me'' She air-quoted dramatically.

I took and drink of my water bottle and she watched me, hopeful for some kind answer. What is it with Degrassi lately? I heard Sav Bhandari's sister ran away, Fitz is working The Dot, Holly J got really sick, and Fiona is in rehab.

I felt my heart pang as soon as I thought of her name. I immediately thought of the piece of paper Holly J gave to me. Did Fiona really have feelings for me?

"There's my lovely Clarebear." I heard Eli announce as he made his way over to our table. He sounded slightly creepy, but relatively harmless. Clare looked at me like she wanted to bolt.

"Yup here she is. Hey I gotta run, Drew probably needs someone to save him from my mom." I said standing up and giving Clare a 'good luck' look.

"Later gator" Eli smirked and patted me on the shoulder. While he was looking at me I saw Clare stick her tongue out at me, then quickly smiled sweetly as he turned back to her.

I decided to walk the long way home today. I figure it would give me a chance to think about things. Namely one Fiona Coyne. I wanted so badly to tag along with Holly J and visit her, but I knew it might upset her. I was the one that tricked her into going, after all. I wanted to apologize. I wanted to hug her and tell her how much she means to me.

Before I knew it, I found myself standing in front of her condo. What am I doing here? I must have subconsciously walked here.

I noticed a light was on. Was she out of rehab now? Would she start coming back to school? I felt my stomach turn as I contemplated going up to her door. Curiosity got the best of me. I walked through the main entrance and slowly made my way in front of her door. I heard voices coming from the inside. One of them was definitely Fiona's. After a minute of staring at her door, I decided to knock.

Apparently, I wasn't brave enough to talk to her yet, because I found myself running back down the hall and out the main entrance. I didn't stop running until I reached my house.

I wanted to sneak to my room without any questioning, but Drew had other plans.

"Hey Bro," he started before noticing I was out of breath, "were you running?.."

"Uh, yeah totally thought I was going to be late for dinner." I lied and walked around him to the stairs and ran for my room.

"It's only four!" I heard him yell behind me. Okay, so maybe it wasn't my best lie, but I really didn't want to explain my afternoon adventure to him.

I closed the door to my room and belly flopped onto my bed. So many thoughts were racing through my head. All of them about Fiona. I knew I truly loved her, because every single day since the last time I saw her, she's been on my mind. I went as far as memorizing Holly J's class schedule so I could find her to ask her how my princess was. _My_ princess. I wondered how she would react if she knew I referred to her that way in my head. I smiled to myself a bit when I remembered the day she actually called me Prince Adam. I wanted to be her prince. I wanted to prove to her that I would never get sick of her or treat her any less than the amazing girl she is.

Whoa…I'm completely nuts for this girl.

I pushed myself off my bed and walked over to my desk and grabbed my iPod. I made my way back to my bed pushed the ear-buds into my ears. Music was always my escape, and I had hoped it would take my mind off of everything.

Looks like I was wrong. The first song to play on shuffle happened to be Accidentally In Love, by Counting Crows. It described me perfectly. The last thing I remember was analyzing the lyrics in my head, then everything faded.

_~*~ I was standing in the kitchen with my mom and Drew, when out of nowhere we heard this strange cracking noise. I ran out the front door and peered across the street. There I saw Fiona standing next to a tree, branches snapping and falling all around her. Time seemed to slow down as I noticed the tree itself was about to fall on her._

_I broke into a sprint and ran as fast as I could to move her out of the way, but I stepped on something and slipped. I crashed to the ground hard, and when I looked up I noticed Fiona was laughing and walking away with Holly J. I looked back down to see what I slipped on and noticed an oddly shaped piece of metal. Suddenly it seemed all too familiar._

_A hair pin. Gracie's hair pin. I got up to run when I noticed I was surrounded by several of __**her **__hair pins and the ground started to catch fire. My legs gave out on me and I fell back to the ground. The heat from the flames began scorching my skin.~*~_

I shot straight up on my bed, sweat pouring. I looked around me relieved to find myself safe in my room. I've had that dream almost every night since I took Fiona to her intervention.

I looked over towards my alarm clock. It was 5:30 a.m. I wondered why mom didn't bother waking me for dinner, but I was sure Drew came up with an excuse for me. That was the best part of having him as my brother, he always had my back.

I got up and went to my closet for a change of clothes and decided to shower so I could leave a little earlier for school. I walked as quietly as I could towards the bathroom so as to not wake anyone. Drew usually didn't wake up until 20 minutes before school started.

I turned the shower on as hot as I could handle, undressed, and got in. I closed my eyes letting the water hit my face, enjoying one of the only relaxing moments I'll get to have today. I re-opened my eyes and looked down to my forearms studying the scars, some newer and some older. It was the only way I knew how to cope with being Gracie, burning myself.

I finished my shower and dried off before slipping into my usual apparel. Tank top? Check. Binder? Check. Tacky required school uniform? Check.

I ran quietly downstairs and into the kitchen, glancing towards the stove clock. 6:00 a.m. I decided to make myself a bowl of cereal and read a couple new comics Eli let me borrow.

After a good 45 minutes of indulging in my geek side, I heard my mom making her way downstairs yelling for Drew and I to wake up. I quickly grabbed my book bag and began walking towards the door when my mom noticed I was already ready to go to school.

"You're up early Adam, is everything okay?" She asked watching me grab my hoodie and open the door.

"Oh. Yeah I promised Eli and Clare we would study before school." I lied. I could tell she was skeptical about my supposed study habits, but she wasn't about to question me this early.

"Okay, have a good day." I heard her call out as I shut the door and made my way to school. I was eager to see if Fiona would be back.

_**A/N - Sorry if I confused anyone when I changed the tense of the story within the last few chapters. I wasn't entirely sure how I wanted it. Let me know what you guys think, or let me know if there's anything you might want to see happen. Thanks =)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Fiona's POV**

"Now remember Fiona, the defense is obviously going to bring your in-patient therapy into question. Make sure they know the problems began after the assaults."

I sighed as my lawyer pressed on making sure I was as ready as possible for the trial. I wanted so badly to put this behind me, but the thought of having to see him again brought forth so many feelings I spent my entire rehab letting go of.

I took a drink from my water bottle, half expecting the burning liquid I had grown used to. Instead it was the dull and cool feeling of actual water.

As I recapped my water bottle, I heard a knocking on my door. Who would be coming to see me? Holly J has a student council meeting and my mom just left. I lifted myself off of the couch as I made my way towards the door, assuming my mom had left something.

I opened the door just in time to catch a khaki leg turning the corner. Whoever it was obviously didn't want to talk to me, I thought raising my eyebrow. Then it struck me. What if Holly J told Adam I was out of rehab? What if that was him? I leaned back against my door looking at my feet, thinking of how I was going to explain everything to him at school tomorrow.

"I'm going to take my leave and let you get some rest. I'm sure you have a lot on your mind right now. We'll talk later this week."

She stood in front of me an eyed me. I smiled a not-so-sincere smile and opened the door for her. I was just happy I would get some time to myself for the first time in a long time.

Once she left I locked my door, not in fear of someone breaking in, but in fear of my lawyer wanting to talk more. I exhaled deeply and looked around my empty condo before making my way back to the couch. Something caught my attention, clothes. These clothes were definitely not mine, they were Declan's. Then I remembered I let Adam wear them when I _accidentally _spilled my champagne on him. I couldn't help but laugh remembering the look on his face. I wasn't sure if it was because I had dumped my drink on him or because he heard me say I'd rather kiss him than any other guy at school. He was so adorable when he was confused.

I got up and walked over to hang the clothes back up. As creepy as it may sound, they still smelled like Adam. I could smell the scent of cheap body wash guys apparently use to attract girls. I thought it was cute.

Then it struck me. I was missing Adam. Prince Adam. I missed the way he would text me just to see how I was. I missed when he would just sit and talk to me and not expect anything more. I missed his laugh and smile, and how he would look at me like I was the only person in the world. I missed how much easier it was when he was around.

I wiped a tear from my face and sighed. I would try to talk to him tomorrow in class, that is…if he wants to talk to me.

I decided I'd order some Thai food and watch a movie to kill the rest of the evening. I browsed my ever growing movie collection for what seemed a lifetime. Unfortunately I inherited the famous Coyne family indecisiveness. Eventually I decided on The Notebook, even though I've seen it a thousand times. I might seem snobby at times, but I'm still a sap for a good love story.

As I was walking towards the TV, I heard knocking on the door again. Although I knew it was my dinner, I was hopeful I'd open the door and find the cute, cropped hair, baby-faced grade 10 standing there. I opened the door to retrieve my order and generously tipped the delivery woman.

I made my way to the kitchen and set the food on the counter before walking over to put the DVD into the player. I went back to the counter to fix my plate then returned to the couch.

About 20 minutes into the movie I got full and started cleaning up my mess. I opened the cupboard to put my now clean glass away when I saw my former champagne glasses on one of the upper shelves. I rolled my eyes knowing whoever did it, did it so I wouldn't be able reach them. Little did they know I kept most of my drinks in my water bottle.

I closed the cupboard and walked back to the couch and laid down in a fetal position, watching the romantic but sad movie.

After another 45 minutes I had gone through at least half of a box of tissues. My eyes burned and I struggled to stay awake for the remainder of the movie, but my body wanted different. I found myself drifting off to sleep.

When I woke up I realized it was 6:30a.m. I had only 30 minutes to get ready for school. I raced to my room to pick out my clothes remembering I had to wear the atrocious Degrassi uniform. I sighed and began browsing my closet for the perfect accessories. This was going to take a while, an outfit can't be rushed.

I picked a nice yellow tie to contrast from the royal blue polo, some colorful bracelets, earrings, and a hand bag to match my tie. It was already 6:45 and I still had to shower and do makeup. I knew I was going to be late to school, but Fiona Coyne never goes anywhere without looking her absolute best.

I finished showering and started to get dressed, posing in front of the mirror to make absolute sure the uniform hugged my curves in all the right places. Next it was on to hair and makeup. I blow dried my hair, picking my curls so they would flow naturally. I usually went light on the makeup seeing as the Coyne family genes are virtually flawless, not to be conceited.

I finished around 7:40a.m. I called a cab and arrived at school about 20 minutes late, but it really wasn't unusual for me. As I was walking to my locker Principal Simpson spotted me.

"Welcome back Fiona, I see your punctuality hasn't changed a bit." He joked, but with a stern look on his face. I had no idea what he was talking about, I was usually good at using punctuation in my essays.

"Um.. Question mark?" I looked at him confused. He just stared back at me before nodding slowly.

"I'll let you get to class" He said, walking away, leaving me still confused.

I decided to just skip physics and read the latest edition of Vogue until the bell rang. The halls started to get obnoxiously crowded by underclassmen as I squeezed my way through to meet Holly J at her locker. I waited a few minutes before spotting her coming down the hall with Anya.

For some odd reason I felt…jealous. I shrugged it off as they both approached me.

"I should get going, I have to meet with Chantay before second period to discuss spirit squad tryouts." Anya said, smiling politely at Holly J before turning to me and waving.

"I waited for you before school but you were a no-show. What's up Fi?" She asked. I completely forgot, she asked me yesterday if I would meet her before the morning announcements to get my opinion on a new petition to work out a new dress code.

"Sorry I didn't wake up until like 6:30." I apologized.

"Let me guess, had to take some time to contact the fashion gods?" She teased pulling new books from her locker and facing me.

"You can't rush fashion, Holly J." I smirked before spotting someone from the corner of my eye. It was Adam. I started to wonder if he was going to come talk to me because I noticed he stopped walking for a moment. Holly J must have noticed my change in emotions because her eyes started to follow mine.

I looked over directly at him. He realized he caught my attention and started walking again, averting his gaze to the floor as he walked by us. I wanted to turn around and call after him, but I didn't want to draw attention to us in the middle of a busy hallway. I bit my lip turning my attention back to Holly J.

"Going to talk to him?" She asked carefully.

"I'm going to have to. We both have drawing class next, and he's my table partner." I replied looking down at my feet.

"Good luck, hun. See you later?" She smiled with sincerity.

"Totes" I smiled back as she began to walk away. After she was out of sight I sighed and started walking to class.

The bell rang shortly before I got to the room. As I made my way through the door my teacher turned to look at me.

"Good to have you back Miss Coyne. Unfortunately I can't say the same for your punctuality." She remarked. I was getting frustrated.

"What is it with you people? My punctuation is fine! Exclamation point! See?" I defended myself.

The whole room burst into laughter as I continued making my way to my seat. I don't get what was so funny about my writing being criticized.

I plopped down in my seat and huffed.

"I don't get it." I mumbled to myself while opening my sketchbook.

"I think she was referring to you being late." I heard a familiar voice beside me whisper. I immediately felt a chill run through my body. I lifted my head to look up at him, blushing at my not-so-intelligent moment.

"Ohhh…oops." I laughed nervously. I could tell he was trying really hard to hold back his laughter. I caught his eyes and immediately got lost in them. He has the most gorgeous eyes for a guy.

He broke our short staring match and looked back at his sketchbook and started drawing.

"Okay, since I have a meeting in five minutes, I want you guys to free sketch. This doesn't mean to goof off. I WILL be checking your sketchbooks tomorrow morning." Our teacher instructed. This would be the perfect opportunity to talk to him. The only problem was that I didn't know where to start or what to say.

I reached for my pencil as my arm slightly grazed his. I noticed him stop drawing a stiffen up for a moment before returning to his drawing. I started drawing the top of a skirt, then bit my lip looking at him from the corner of my eyes. It was now or never, I thought.

"Adam…" I said softly under the light buzz of conversations in the room. He looked up at me as if he had thought I was meaning to talk to someone else.

"Fiona…?" He replied slowly.

" Umm… I was wondering if…-" I began, unsure of how to word everything, but he cut me off.

"I can move if you want." He said as he started to grab his things. Subconsciously I reached my hand out to catch his to keep him from moving. He looked at my hand then at me as he relaxed back into his seat. I slowly let go of his hand.

"I want to talk to you." I told him looking at him.

"Okay." He said turning towards me and looking into my eyes. I loved the way he listened to me. He always made me feel like every word I spoke was important.

"I shouldn't have said…what I said to you at my intervention. I was just so hurt and confused and frustrated…I'm sorry." I said playing with the sleeve of my sweater.

"I understand… I didn't want to take you there, I really didn't I was just worried about you and I wasn't helping you by running away with you." He said looking at me before looking away.

"You're an amazing guy, Adam." I smiled at him, feeling relieved we were talking again. I saw him blush and laugh slightly.

"You're an amazing girl, Princess Fiona." He complimented in return, causing me to produce a blush of my own.

We smiled at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but I didn't mind at all. It made me feel so much better just knowing we were one step closer back to normalcy. Much to our displeasure the bell rang signaling the end of class. The only time I'd see him after this class was either lunch or after school. I wasn't quite ready to wait another 24 hours to see him again.

"See you after school?" I asked hopeful as I grabbed my stuff from the table.

"I'll wait by your locker." He said smiling before winking at me and walking away.

I sighed and looked up at the clock. Five more hours…


End file.
